


The Mackenzie Treatment

by telera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, Emotional Manipulation, Feeding Bottles, Gags, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Non-Consensual, Prostate Massage, Restraints, Spanking, Stuffed Toys, diapers (no scat!), playpens, spoon feeding, thermometers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt at the kinkmeme: "Hannibal drugs Will, Will wakes up in a crib with mittens padlocked on his hands and a pacifier-gag in his mouth, and then Hannibal walks in".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bb [ glittercrow3](http://glittercrow3.tumblr.com/) did fanart of this story, find it [HERE](http://telerafairlyreie.tumblr.com/post/87708159427/glittercrow3-fanart-of-will-graham-crying-with)!! <3 <3 (NSFW)

Milk.

 

Will was dreaming of milk, and the dream was so vivid that he could taste it in his lips. Literally. It was warm and the taste was somehow… funny? But it was good.

 

Will shrugged in his sleep. After all, this was better than the feathered stag that had been haunting him of late.

 

\--

 

The first thing Will thought when he gained consciousness was that he had left the heating on. It was too warm in his room, but somehow he didn’t feel his sweaty tee clinging to his chest. Actually, he didn’t feel any tee at all. He must have thrown it to the floor in a ball, as he did most nights.

 

Will yawned and blinked at the ceiling. What time was it? He looked to his right to check his alarm clock but couldn’t see the blue digits. Will frowned, as in its place a yellow night light shone. And when had he bought that?

 

Will squeezed his eyes shut. He was still dreaming, there was no doubt about that. He was about to lift his hand to scrub his face and hopefully pinch himself awake when he realized that he couldn’t move it. It was… trapped?

 

A sense of danger cut through Will like a knife, and he tried to sit on the bed. Only he couldn’t. There were four sturdy restraints holding him down, around his wrists and ankles.

 

 _Help!_   Will cried, hoping one of his dogs came to the bed and pulled him out of this nightmare. Instead, the light of the ceiling flickered on and Will realized with a gurgling panic that this was not his room. Actually, he wasn’t even in his house. For a feverish second Will thought that he was maybe injured –had he been sleepwalking again?- and that the police had taken him to the hospital -had they called Alana already? But he felt no pain, and this was no hospital- as a matter of fact, the bed- the bed-- Will gasped in horror as he realized he was lying on a _crib_. A huge crib with brand new wooden bars and-

 

‘Ah, Will, you’re finally awake’ Dr. Lecter said smiling at him over the crib barrier ‘Time to begin your treatment’.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the nightmare has just begun… TBC… ^^
> 
> Expect: Feeding bottles, thermometers, diapers (no scat!)
> 
> Probably: Daddykink
> 
> Sex- hum, we'll see


	2. Chapter 2

‘Get me out of here!’ Will cried, fighting frantically against the medical restraints and trying in vain to sit up ‘What the hell-?’

 

‘Tut, tut’ Hannibal raised a finger ‘I will not tolerate that kind of language here, Will’.

 

‘Fuck you!’ Will spat and writhed in violent spasms to break free. He didn’t, of course, so after a while of futile efforts he lay lax and defeated on the bed, sweating and shooting daggers at Dr. Lecter, who had observed everything with cool detachment.

 

‘Now’ he said as he picked a black thing -a belt?- from a nearby -table? Will couldn’t really see it.

 

‘This is probably the most important part of the Mackenzie treatment’ Will watched horrified as the black contraption approached his mouth ‘Open, please’.

 

It was a gag of sorts, with a cherry shaped form that resembled a- a-- pacifier?

 

‘ _Help!’_  Will screamed and resumed his panicked writhing, but from his position and the restraints holding him down there wasn’t much he could do. He shook his head right and left trying to escape the gag, and after a few attempts Dr. Lecter stopped.

 

Will cracked an eye open to look at him. He looked sad. Even disappointed.

 

‘Really, Will?’ he asked raising an eyebrow, then pinched Will’s nostrils shut with probably more strength than was necessary.

 

It took Will a shameful eight seconds to open his mouth to breath, and sure enough, Dr. Lecter pushed the pacifier gag into his mouth, strapping the soft leather strap around his head and securing it with the Velcro fastening.

 

Will let out a muted cry and tried to spit the gag out with no success. It felt heavy on his tongue, and strangely enough, it had no taste. Will was almost expecting a foul, plastic taste, but with Dr. Lecter, he should have known better. The gag was probably made of the finest medical grade silicone available in the market.

 

‘Good’ Dr. Lecter continued with a satisfied nod ‘Now…’

 

He got something again from the nearby -table?- and showed it to Will. They were a pair of black velvet mittens with a silver padlock each, and for a moment, Will didn’t know what he was looking at. He had never seen anything like those before- but started to thrash nonetheless when Dr. Lecter tried to put one on his hand. Will clawed his fingers and tried to scratch like a wild cat, then stretched his fingers wide open to prevent the mitten from enveloping his hand.

 

‘Very well’ Dr. Lecter said ‘The plaster it is’.

 

Will watched in muted horror as Dr. Lecter cut a segment of plaster and forced his right thumb into the palm of his hand, securing it in place and proceeding to stick the rest of his fingers into a ball around it.

 

Will tried to fight it the best he could, but in despair he realized it was a loosing battle. One by one all his fingers were lost, carefully wrapped in plaster and guarded in the soft velvet mittens. When the two padlocks had been locked, Dr. Lecter looked at him with a smile.

 

‘Excellent’ he consulted his watch and his smile grew wider ‘I’ll be back very soon with some food, Will. You must be hungry’.

 

And with that he left, leaving Will in darkness again with the only company of the nursery yellow light by his side.

 

Will resumed his frantic writhing from before, trying to flex his hands free and feeling his pulse throb where the plaster was too tight. He achieved nothing. The pacifier gag made him salivate and so he had to swallow more and more often, what made him suck involuntarily like a baby. In his frustrated rage Will tried to kick out or bang his head against the bars of the crib-- all to no avail. The crib was a veritable nightmare, for it seemed to have been measured exactly to his size. The thought made Will blink in confusion. Of course it had been made to match his precise height- and weight, he supposed. Dr. Lecter must have prepared all this with time and-- Will shivered. How long had he been planning this? And most importantly, _why?_

 

 _Why, WHY?! What are you doing to me--_ why _?_

 

Will felt tears of pure, unadulterated rage stinging his eyes, but he refused to cry. Instead he tried to reconstruct how he had ended here. But yesterday was all fuzzy in his head, he barely recalled anything- only that he had an appointment with Dr. Lecter and…

 

He must have been drugged. That much was obvious. And he was probably in Dr. Lecter’s house, in the floor upstairs, while he was in the kitchen downstairs, preparing one of his elaborate dishes... The food. He must have drugged his food last night. Will swallowed thickly, as for the first time since he came to, he realized that he was in more trouble than he had imagined.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm posting so brief chapters, guys. I don't do it on purpose to tease you, it's just that RL is impossibly busy right now and I only have an hour a day to write. I'll hopefully have more free time soon ^^


	3. Chapter 3

The door opening and the light flickering on made Will tense. He had been considering ways to escape while he waited for Dr. Lecter to return, but none were feasible in his current state. He would have to wait until he made a mistake, but knowing Dr. Lecter that would be highly improbable- and could very well take a long time. Will knew how these situations worked- he had been trained to face them and lectured about their psychological impact at the Academy. He was very much aware that time was running against him, the longer he spent like _this_  the more difficult it would be to--

 

‘Hello again, Will’ Dr. Lecter greeted ‘You must be hungry’.

 

Will hadn’t really considered what food Dr. Lecter would prepare for him downstairs, but he guessed something elaborate and fanciful as it was his custom. So his eyes went wide in disbelief when he saw a feeding bottle in his hand. He was so shocked that he lay paralyzed on the crib, not even able to move a muscle.

 

‘Don’t worry, it’s not infant formula’ Dr. Lecter explained willingly misinterpreting Will’s reaction ‘I prepared the ingredients myself. It has all the nutritional requirements you will need, although I hesitated to add any flavour. It is sweet, though. You’ll like it’.

 

Before Will could react, Dr. Lecter attached the bottle to the pacifier gag, and Will’s mouth flooded with the liquid taste of his dream. That kicked him out of his stupor, and he writhed frantically like before, refusing to swallow and feeling how the milk dribbled down his lips. It was a little satisfaction -but a satisfaction still- to know that he was able to refuse this manic treatment, and he smiled as the warm liquid ran down his chin.

 

‘Will’ Dr. Lecter warned ‘You will drink your milk or else’.

 

Will pretended to obey only to spit it all in one gulp that made him cough and sputter behind the gag. His eyes watered with the effort and he knew there was liquid dribbling down his nose, but he didn’t care. He had won this battle, and he was jubilant about it.

 

Dr. Lecter left the bottle on the table nearby and cocked his head at Will. Was that sadness in his face?

 

‘Very well’.

 

He left then, and Will’s victory shattered when he saw two IV stands rolling into the room.

 

_No. Nonono NO!_

 

Will kicked out and screamed, this couldn’t be happening, it _couldn’t_. He remembered being hooked up to feeding tubes at the acute ward where he had spent an involuntary 72 hour psychiatric hold a few years ago, and when it was over he knew he would do anything - _anything_ \- never to go through that experience again. Had he mentioned it to Dr. Lecter in one of their therapy sessions? Will couldn’t remember.

 

‘Are you ready Will?’ he said priming the IV line.

 

Will shook his head _No_ a hundred times, cried and lashed out the best he could, but Dr. Lecter completely ignored him. He cleaned a patch of his skin with alcohol and inserted the needle, securing it with plaster and doing the same with his other arm.

 

Will was crying by the end of it. Funny, he remembered he had promised himself not to cry, and now he was sobbing and sniffing and trying to convey all his emotions to Dr. Lecter through his eyes.

 

 _Please_ he silently begged _Please, I’m sorry._

 

On a logical level, Will knew there was nothing he should feel sorry for- but he felt guilty, and the need to apologize was overwhelming.

 

‘Sshh, sshh’ Dr. Lecter hushed drying his tears with his thumb ‘Maybe next time you’ll think twice before misbehaving again’.

 

And with that he left, and Will started to cry openly, because he felt the tingle of the needles in his arms and wanted the feeding bottle back, even if that meant he would have to suck on it like a baby. The idea didn’t disgust him so much now, what with the dreadful memories of the acute ward flooding his brain, and he desperately wished for Dr. Lecter to be back, soon, now, _please_ , so that he would unhook him and take the IV system away.

 

Will closed his eyes, feeling warm tears trickling down his cheeks as the silent drip fed him against his will.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I love Will. As honestly as Dr. Lecter loves him… ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Will’s tears had dried when Dr. Lecter appeared again. The light preceded him, as always, and Will closed his eyes after spending so long in the darkness. When he opened them again, Dr. Lecter was looking at him with the same sad? expression as before. He said nothing, and Will looked at the IV stands. The fluid bags were empty.

 

_Please._

 

Will looked at him pleadingly, and Dr. Lecter sighed.

 

‘I hope you’ve learnt your lesson, Will’ he said ‘Will you take the bottle from now on?’

 

Will nodded feverishly. He would do anything to avoid being fed this way, _anything_.

 

‘Good’ Dr. Lecter nodded, and waited one long moment before unhooking Will from the IV system. He rubbed an anti-inflammatory cream on the spot where the needles had been, then pressed band-aids over the tiny punctures on Will’s skin. Will allowed himself a choked sigh of relief as Dr. Lecter removed the IV stands from his sight.

 

‘Now’ he said returning to his side ‘It’s time for your bath’.

 

The news made Will tense, but then he realized going to the bathroom meant he would leave this crib - _cage_ \- at last, and he relaxed a little. Sure enough, Dr. Lecter pressed a button on a remote control attached to the structure of the crib and the mattress where Will lay started to lift- he was lying on some sort of hospital bed then. The new position was more comfortable than before, although he was still far from being fully seated up.

 

He waited expectantly for Dr. Lecter to unbuckle the restraints and take off the mittens, but he merely started to roll up his sleeves.

 

‘I hope the water is still warm’ he said throwing a washcloth into a-- was that a basin?

 

Will gave out a muffled cry when Dr. Lecter pulled down the sheet covering him. He was sweaty from the warm room and-- _naked_. Will writhed against the restraints in mortification. How could he have not noticed?

 

‘I assume you have many questions, Will’ Dr. Lecter began running the washcloth up his leg. He didn’t seem concerned in the least about Will’s nakedness, and worked the warm, soapy washcloth with an unusual tenderness over his muscles.

 

‘First, you’d be worried about your dogs’.

 

He raised an eyebrow before continuing and Will nodded, hoping the gag covered part of his blush.

 

‘A former patient of mine is taking care of them as a personal favour. She is a professional dog trainer, and lives in a countryside house with several acres of garden. It seemed a better option than a shelter’.

 

Will felt a knot tightening his throat as he realized he hadn’t spared a thought to his family of strays in all this time.

 

‘Then, you’d be worried about Jack’ Dr. Lecter continued as he washed Will’s thighs ‘I sent him all the paperwork concerning your sick leave. Actually, he was rather happy to hear you’d be finally addressing your health issues under my care’.

 

That made Will frown and wriggle for attention. What sick leave? Who had signed those papers? Did Jack think he was ill? And how long--?

 

Suddenly the washcloth enveloped his flaccid penis and Will’s train of thought came to an abrupt stop. He squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment, nobody had ever done this to him, not when he was in the acute ward, probably not even as a child. But Dr. Lecter worked with clinical detachment, and soon the warm washcloth was running circles over Will’s belly.

 

‘Finally, your treatment’ Dr. Lecter said soaking the washcloth in the fragrant water. Will hadn’t noticed until now, but it smelled of mint and lavender and something else he couldn’t quite identify.

 

‘I have tuned it to your needs, of course, although the basics are still the same’ he explained moving the washcloth over Will’s chest ‘It was discarded by the London Board of Surgeons in 1871, but I believe it has the potential to be of great benefit to certain special patients’.

 

Will’s head was spinning. What did _that_ mean? Was Dr. Lecter applying a Victorian treatment to him? It had to be a joke. Or a lie. But his tone was focused and serious, as when they discussed the fine points of a case. And personally, Will thought it impossible for Dr. Lecter to joke about anything. And why would he lie to him? Will writhed in anger and frustration, he refused to believe this was any kind of treatment, all he wanted was to be free,  _now_.

 

‘I know you’re impatient to see results, Will’ Dr. Lecter continued ignoring Will’s outburst and cleaning his neck softly ‘But we’ll have to be patient. The treatment was prescribed for a period of ten to fifteen days, but in your case we may need more time’.

 

And with that he left the basin and washcloth and rolled his sleeves down. Will tried to scream for attention, but with the gag pressing on his tongue all he managed was a muffled, incomprehensible sound. He then tried to rattle the bars of the crib with his mittened hands, but he barely made any sound. And all the while Dr. Lecter fastened his cuff links nonchalantly, arranging his shirt and vest to perfection.  He left for a few minutes, and returned to Will’s side with a feeding bottle.

 

He rested his elbows on the crib barrier and reached out to caress Will’s cheek.

 

‘You carry too much weight, Will. And you can’t save the world. You’re trying, but it’s killing you. And I won’t allow it’.

 

Will frowned at Dr. Lecter’s tone. He sounded far away, almost- dreamy? But he was soon his usual self, smiling lightly and shaking the bottle for Will to see.

 

‘Are you going to be good?’

 

Will closed his eyes and nodded, feeling a red hot humiliation burning his face. But he had no choice, and when Dr. Lecter attached the bottle to the pacifier gag, Will sucked on the cherry shaped teat tentatively. The sweet milk flooded his mouth, and Will swallowed trying to convince himself that he was really sucking from a drinking straw.

 

‘Very good, Will’ Dr. Lecter praised, and to Will’s relief the bottle was soon empty.

 

‘Now, take a nap’ he murmured ‘I’ll be back in a couple of hours’.

 

 _Wait!_   Will silently cried, not wanting him to leave so that he would have to spend so long in the darkness again. But Dr. Lecter switched the lights off and closed the door without looking back, and Will was left alone with one loud and scary thought in his head: ten to fifteen days.

 

In the crib.

 

He wouldn’t make it. Not with his sanity intact.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know what happens when you drink a lot of fluids, right? Next chapter will be EVIL ;)


	5. Chapter 5

The electricity crackled with a faint smell of ozone and a bright light filled the naked room. It was a padded cell of sorts, with restraints and straightjackets hanging from the walls. Lying on his crib of antlers, Will shivered when  Dr. Lecter appeared at the door. He was wearing a surgeon's coat and head mirror, and was followed by cut-out versions of Jack and Alana in Victorian clothes. He explained something in a language Will couldn't understand, yet Jack and Alana nodded as string puppets.

 

Will blinked and suddenly he was the main attraction of a freak show. The sign on his cage read _The Amazing Empath_ , and he was standing right between the Merman and the Skeleton woman. Jack and Alana came to see him again, but they seemed unimpressed by his silent performance and moved to check on the Elephant Man. Dr. Lecter approached Will in his red ringmaster jacket and threatened to starve him if he didn't do better next time. Will flinched away when the coiled black whip touched his cheek, and he awoke with a start into the nightmare of his reality.

 

Dr. Lecter was standing by his side, watching him.

 

'Nightmares?' he asked softly. He reached out to caress Will's face, but Will shied away from the touch.

 

'Don't worry' Dr. Lecter said with a smile 'The treatment will also help you with those'.

 

He walked away and Will took a quick mental inventory of everything around him. He was still lying on the cage and restrained, but something had changed- _what?_   Will was overjoyed to find it was his hands, now free of the sticky tape and the black mittens. Will stretched his fingers a few times and immediately grabbed the bars of the crib in an effort to pull them loose. The bars didn't move an inch, of course, they were made of solid wood and were probably glued and nailed to the frame of the crib.

 

Dr. Lecter returned then.

 

 _'Mens sana in corpore sano'_   he intoned pushing a trigger lock that dropped the left side of the crib 'Do you know what it means?'

 

 _A healthy mind in a healthy body_   Will's mind supplied, but he was too alert following Dr. Lecter to even nod. He moved to the footboard, clicked another trigger lock and pulled the other side of the crib down. Will's heart began to beat fast with the faint hope of escape.

 

'I'm sure you do' Dr. Lecter continued 'It was written by the Roman poet Juvenal, and it is key in the Mackenzie treatment'.

 

He next pushed a button on the remote control operating the crib and the mattress where Will lay started to lift slowly with a mechanic whir. Will clawed at the sheets instinctively, and a few seconds later the platform stopped right at Dr. Lecter's hip.

 

'Your mind is a mess because your body is out of control, Will' he said 'No regular routines, lack of sleep and poor nutrition are taking their toll on you. We must change all that'.

 

Will frowned wondering what he meant by that, but he didn't have much time to consider it as Dr. Lecter reached down and extended a metallic arm?- from under the crib.

 

_What the hell--?_

 

Will watched in trepidation as Dr. Lecter moved to the other side of the crib and unfolded a twin arm and then-- then it hit him. They were medical stirrups. Will's stomach turned to ice water and he thrashed wildly, squeezing his eyes shut in denial and crying behind the gag.

 

'Will, this is not going to hurt you' Dr. Lecter said as if he were talking to a child. He finished unfolding the stirrups with a ratcheting sound 'You have my word'.

 

But Will didn't listen, because he wasn't sick, he wasn't crazy and his body was not ill, so when he felt Dr. Lecter unbuckling the restraint of his left ankle he kicked out as viciously as he could.

 

'Will' Dr. Lecter warned 'Either you cooperate or I'll tape your fingers back into the mittens again'.

 

 _Ffcukyouuu_   Will cried full of rage and fear, but from his position all his kicks lost effect. And Dr. Lecter was surprisingly strong, so when he gripped his ankle it didn't take him long to strap it to the stirrup. He repeated the same process with his other ankle and Will was soon restrained again, the sturdy leather straps allowing him not even an inch of movement. Dr. Lecter then made some adjustment and the stirrups moved out and away from each other, spreading Will's legs wide.

 

 _Please_ , Will begged as he felt tears stinging his eyes. He was naked, spread wide open and burning with humiliation, yet Dr. Lecter acted as if this were all normal, carrying himself with that infuriating and patronizing clinical detachment that made doctors look less human.

 

'Good' Dr. Lecter announced when he was satisfied that Will was in the correct position 'Now, the first thing is to take your temperature.'

 

He disappeared from Will's side only to return a moment later shaking a mercury thermometer. Will felt somehow relieved because that meant Dr. Lecter would take the gag off, and then Will would beg properly. Or scream. Or shout abuse. Whichever came first. But Will's hopes died the moment he saw a Vaseline jar on Dr. Lecter's hand.

 

Something snapped in his mind then, and Will cried behind the gag with renewed energy, kicking out and hearing the stirrups shake with a metallic grind. He didn't break loose, of course, and his muffled string of _Nos_ didn't have any effect on Dr. Lecter, who simply dipped the thermometer into the Vaseline jar and made sure the tip was well coated with the lubricant.

 

'Will, I promised this wouldn't hurt' he chided pinching his anus open and sliding the thermometer inside.

 

Will clenched his muscles trying to prevent the insertion, but he failed miserably. He tried to push the thermometer out then, and managed to expel it a moment later thanks to the melted Vaseline.

 

Dr. Lecter sighed.

 

'Will. The Mackenzie treatment encourages the use of  a wide range of punishments for rebellious patients which I would prefer to avoid with you. But if you misbehave, I'll have to be severe with you. Do you know the effects of a Castor oil enema?'

 

Will blanched at the threat, and flinched when Dr. Lecter's hand rested casually over his lower belly.

 

'Extreme cramping. Intense abdominal pain. For a few hours at least' he said drumming his fingers over Will's skin. He let a long minute pass by for the idea to fully sink in.

 

'I'd rather not do that. So' he said picking the thermometer again 'Are you going to be a good boy?'

 

Will squeezed his eyes shut. The urge to fight back was overwhelming, all he wanted was to scream and kick and scratch, but he did nothing when the cold tip of the thermometer probed at his entrance. Will just clenched his jaw and stood very still, feeling as Dr. Lecter pushed the thermometer past his tight ring of muscle and inserted it deep inside him.

 

'Five minutes, Will' he announced.

 

Will refused to open his eyes. He was breathing hard, focused on the unwilling intrusion that he could feel with every breath he took. He counted the minutes by digging his nails into the palms of his hands, and after an eternity he felt the smooth, slick thermometer leaving his body. Dr. Lecter read the temperature and made a quick note on his notebook.

 

Will allowed himself a shaky breath. He felt sweaty and ashamed, but at least it was finally over. He was revelling in this thought when Dr. Lecter's quick fingers caught him off guard.

 

'These will help with your next BM' he said, and Will suddenly felt something-- a bullet- _two_? pressing inside him. He clenched his muscles tight, but it was too late. If anything, he only helped the suppositories going deeper into his body.

 

'To counter the side-effects of spending so much time in bed' Dr. Lecter clarified, and Will's cheeks flushed red with humiliation. He writhed in rebellion, but it was all in vain. Slumping back into the mattress, Will fought the wave of despair that threatened to choke him. But suddenly he realized something. All this... all this meant he would have to go to the toilet, right? Dr. Lecter would walk him there and so he'd have a chance to escape. Probably his only chance. The thought comforted Will for a split second, but then he felt Dr. Lecter sliding something under his buttocks- a warm- something- towel? pad?

 

Will looked down when the warmth enveloped his crotch and realized he was being wrapped in a heavily padded diaper.

 

'Hush, hush' Dr. Lecter soothed when Will started to scream his head off 'This is the most important part of the treatment, Will. It may feel a little uncomfortable at first, but...' he fastened the diaper tapes snugly on both sides of his waist 'You'll come to appreciate it in the end'.

 

A little smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Meanwhile Will was thrashing like a maniac, teeth biting the gag and nails scratching his palms raw. He lashed out when Dr. Lecter unbuckled the stirrup restraints, and he had the satisfaction of kicking him twice with his heel. The feeling was short lived, though, as he was soon restrained to the crib again, the drop-sides pulled up and the cage fully closed in on him.

 

'I'll come back in a while, Will' Dr. Lecter assured him, and he left the room clicking the lights off.

 

 _No!_   Will cried out in his head, because the pressure of the diaper around him reminded him what would happen soon and--

 

 _I won't go. I won't do it_ , he repeated over and over again to himself, but he knew it was a loosing battle. He had taken two bottles already and his stomach rumbled noisily and-

 

Will broke down then, and felt tears flowing effortlessly down his cheeks. He wept in despair, a sudden feeling of helplessness enveloping him like a frozen blanket.

 

He couldn't do it. It was unthinkable.

 

 _Please, come back_ , he begged to an absent Dr. Lecter, because he would do anything, _anything_ as long as he was spared this humiliation. But Dr. Lecter didn't appear, and when at long last Will finally lost control of his body, he knew he would never be the same again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will... Remember I love you ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Will was weeping in silence when Dr. Lecter returned. That's all he remembered doing for the past- how long had he been like this? He didn't know. Will sniffled and squeezed his eyes shut when the light of the room was turned on. He thought soiling his diaper would be the most humiliating experience of his life, but now he realized he was wrong.

 

'Hello, Will' Dr. Lecter greeted in a soft tone 'Ready to be changed?'

 

Fresh tears slid down Will's tightly closed eyelids. He was so utterly crushed by the idea of a diaper change that he didn't have any energy left to fight Dr. Lecter. So he lay limp and pliant on the crib, his limbs unresponsive and heavy while Dr. Lecter manoeuvred him into the stirrups. Will thought if he could go somewhere in his mind, somewhere far away from here, the humiliation would hurt less. But his mind felt as numb as his body, and so he couldn't even manage an escapist trick. Not that it would have been very successful, though, what with Dr. Lecter's hands grounding him to the present moment as he cleaned him with a warm washcloth.

 

Will started to sob again. He had wished for death more times than he cared to remember, but never with such an intensity as now. He looked at Dr. Lecter, who worked with as much efficiency as detachment, his stoic face focused and impossible to read. And somehow, Will felt inexplicably guilty. And grateful. More tears stung his eyes, and he whimpered when he felt another diaper wrapping around him tightly.

 

 _No, please_ he begged in silence _No more, not again..._

 

He shook his legs feebly to protest, but he achieved nothing. Dr. Lecter strapped him down again to the crib -a little more loosely now?- and dried Will's tears with a gentle caress.

 

'Rest now. I'll be back shortly'.

 

Darkness again, and Will squeezed his eyes shut to force himself to sleep. He wanted to forget this, everything, even himself. _Especially_ himself. And luckily for him, he soon fell into an uneasy dream of liquid colours and vivid smells.

 

\---

 

Will awoke a little after, not very refreshed, but more calmed. The diaper change was still very present in his mind, but he decided to make it seem like a long forgotten memory. The room was still warm, and the bed was surprisingly comfortable for the hours he had been lying there. It had probably been only a day, but Will felt as if he had been here his entire life. There was no noise coming from the street or the house, it was all quiet and still. He had no way of knowing whether it was day or night, the thick curtains were drawn and the yellow nursery light told him nothing. Maybe he could count the times Dr. Lecter came to see him? He was surely following the strict routine of the treatment, so maybe that could give Will a hint.

 

Will looked at the darkened ceiling and realized there was something disquieting about this room. Ever since he had awoken here, he had had no visions. No hallucinations, no ghosts, no dead corpses rotting by his side. They all seemed to have retreated to his nightmares, contained in his aberrant imagination and lurking there aimlessly. It felt... unusual, to feel this alone. But it was also a relief. Will frowned in confusion.

 

Another thing that nagged at the back of his mind was that he didn't feel hungry. Or thirsty. Not that he was very fond of eating anyway, sometimes he barely did so for days on end while working a case, but this feeling was different. As if he were already full, but not in a heavy way. Satiated, somehow. Will caressed one of the smooth bars of the crib and wondered why.

 

A few minutes ticked by, or so he thought, and then Will closed his eyes again. He felt drowsy even though he had just taken a nap, but he really had _nothing_ to do. Nowhere to go, nowhere he had to be. He could only lie here, that was all he could do. The concept felt almost revolutionary bearing in mind his daily level of activity.

 

Will tried to worry about his dogs, but they were being looked after by a professional trainer. As for his lectures, somebody would be giving them, and the students wouldn't probably notice the difference. Jack and the BAU team had been working without him for years, surely they could survive without him now. Will's only goal now was waiting for Dr. Lecter to appear with the next warm bottle.

 

It was wrong. But also very humbling. And.

 

Will didn't want to think about it anymore. He felt tired and confused, so he closed his eyes again and drifted off to sleep.

 

\---

 

'I'm sorry to wake you up, Will, but it's time for your bath'.

 

Will startled and fought the impulse to tense up. There was no point in it. Besides, Dr. Lecter had already seen him at his worst. Will no longer cared if he saw his body naked and ran a washcloth over his skin to clean the sweat.

 

The water smelled of lemon and verbena this time, and Will relaxed his muscles as Dr. Lecter carefully washed him. He was surprised once more by the gentleness of his touch, for he stroked his legs and flanks with something very close to devotion, as if he were actually taking care of Michelangelo's David. It was unnerving, and deeply affectionate.

 

'It's normal to fall asleep every now and then, Will' Dr. Lecter said 'Actually, I encourage you to do it as often as you can. But we must follow your daily routine to the letter'.

 

Will said nothing. Actually, he thought nothing. He was focused on the washcloth, now currently running over his chest and neck. In a part of his mind he'd rather ignore, he liked this. It was soothing and calming. In that same part, he liked that Dr. Lecter was here keeping him company.

 

'Good' he said when he was done 'Feeling better?'

 

Will nodded slowly because, well. It was true. Dr. Lecter smiled briefly.

 

'Now, I'm afraid I must do something unsavoury, Will. But I told you this would happen if you misbehaved'.

 

He had the tape and mittens in his hand, and Will shook his head _No_.

 

 _Please_ , he tried to say, but the gag wouldn't let him. It sounded more like _Pzllzus_.

 

'They'll be gone tomorrow if you're good' Dr. Lecter promised running his fingers through Will's curls. The touch somehow disconcerted Will. Dr. Lecter had touched him everywhere, even intimately, but this was the first time he carded his hair. It was a curious gesture, and Will couldn't decide if he liked it or not.

 

'I'm sure you will' Dr. Lecter murmured, and then proceeded to tape his fingers and lock the soft mittens on his hands. Will didn't fight it. After all he had misbehaved, hadn't he? Dr. Lecter said he wouldn't hurt him, and he had been truthful. Will felt this was right in a way, and yet so very wrong in another. But he couldn't really say why.  

 

'I'll come back later, Will. And with a reward'.

 

He smiled again, and Will spent the rest of the evening? wondering what that reward would be.

 

\---

 

'I have added coconut flavour' Dr. Lecter informed as he _clicked_ the bottle to Will's gag 'I hope you like it'.

 

Will sucked the milk gratefully, and yes, now it tasted better. He nodded his head when he was done, and Dr. Lecter nodded back at him.

 

'Now' he said leaving the empty bottle aside and drawing a chair by Will's crib. He had a book in his hands, old and leather-bound.

 

' _Great Expectations_ , by Charles Dickens. Have you read it?'

 

Will shook his head. He hadn't known what to expect for a reward but this was- well. Odd.

 

'It was one of my favourite books as a young boy' Dr. Lecter said opening the novel 'We'll read a few chapters every night'.

 

So, it was night time, Will thought. He had been very anxious about the time of day, but now that he knew it, it didn't satisfy him that much. It was not as if Dr. Lecter had been hiding the fact.

 

Will frowned when he started to read.

 

_'My father's family name being Pirrip, and my Christian name Philip, my infant tongue could make of both names nothing longer or more explicit than Pip. So, I called myself Pip, and came to be called Pip'._

 

Dr. Lecter read aloud surprisingly well, with his strong, characteristic accent. Will got lost in his soft, cultured voice and soon he learnt about the orphan Pip, and his sister Mrs. Joe and the marsh country where they lived.

 

Pip was stirring the Christmas pudding when Will fell asleep, and Hannibal left a bookmark on page thirteen of the book.

 

'Good night, dear Will' he whispered as he covered him with the sheet of the crib. It must have been a reflex, but Will sucked on his pacifier gag then, and not only once, but twice.

 

A slow smiled curled Hannibal's lips, and he tiptoed out of the room to retire for the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see? I do love Will. And Hannibal does too ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Will woke up with a start, as he always did when he felt he had been oversleeping. He looked around for an anguished moment to check the time, and then he realized where he was.

 

Will slumped back into the crib and snuggled under the sheet covering him. He liked waking up to fall asleep again. It was a luxury he hardly enjoyed, especially with his pressing schedule and when daytime naps were usually the perfect bait for dreadful hallucinations to crawl back into his reality. But all that had changed now.

 

Will yawned and thought that he felt strangely safe here. Safe from the world outside, from his job and duties, but especially, he felt safe from himself. The thought was new and confusing, but nonetheless true. Maybe this was the kind of tranquility he had been trying to achieve for the past months? Was this the peace of mind that had eluded him for so long?

 

Will realized it was too early to ponder all this. The day hadn't even begun- it would begin with Dr. Lecter and his first bottle.

 

Until then, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 

\---

 

There were six bottles in a day. A bath, which was Will's favourite time, because he liked to feel clean and Dr. Lecter was so very gentle with the washcloth. Will also liked the night time reading, and he spent some time wondering what would happen to Pip in the novel Dr. Lecter was reading. Would he leave the marsh country and become a nice gentleman? What adventures would he live in London?

 

There were difficult moments in his day as well. Will hated the temperature taking, and especially the suppositories, because they meant he would be soiling his diaper soon. He didn't fight Dr. Lecter anymore, as he was scared of the consequences, but he fought his body for as long as he could. It was excruciating to go in the diaper, and he always ended up weeping afterwards.

 

But Dr. Lecter appeared a little later, and put him in the stirrups with soothing words. He cleaned him quickly and efficiently, wrapping Will in a fresh diaper and preparing a warm bottle to calm him down. And it worked, because the constant sucking on the pacifier made Will forget the ordeal of the diaper change.

 

'You've done very well, Will' Dr. Lecter said with a warm smile 'I'll take the mittens off during your bath today. Would you like that?'

 

Dr. Lecter caressed his cheek and Will nodded into his palm.

 

_Yes, please. Please, I've been good._

 

'I'll come back later' he said 'Why don't you take a nap until then?'

 

Will nodded again. Napping was always a good idea.

 

\---

 

'OK, let's see'.

 

Dr. Lecter unlocked the padlocks on the mittens and soaked Will's hands with the washcloth to soften the plaster. He peeled it off carefully, removing all traces of the sticky glue and massaging his hands in the process. He popped Will's knuckles too, and that made Will tense as he didn't like the noise they made. But then he realized his fingers felt more relaxed, especially after staying for so long taped into the plaster fist.

 

'I suppose you are curious about the Mackenzie treatment' Dr. Lecter said dipping the washcloth into the warm water of the basin.

 

Will nodded, watching mesmerized as he squeezed out the washcloth and ran it down his shin.

 

'The treatment was prescribed to treat hysteria in Victorian London' Dr. Lecter began 'Now, you will know hysteria hardly was a real medical condition. In most cases, it was a diagnosis used to authorise the confinement of strong-willed women who rebelled against an imposed marriage. Suffragettes were also labelled as hysterical, and in broad terms, any upper-class female who dared to think too much and complain about the injustice of a society which suffocated them from cradle to tomb'.

 

Dr. Lecter soaked the washcloth again and stroked Will's thighs caringly.

 

'Dr. Richard Mackenzie was a surgeon married to Laura Ayers, a highly educated, intellectual woman of a wealthy family. When she refused to stay at home doing chores and looking after their children, she became the first patient of his later successful treatment'.

 

Will closed his eyes as Dr. Lecter washed his testicles and penis, and he focused on his accented, soft words.

 

'Dr. Mackenzie acted moved by feelings of inferiority and jealousy, of course. In order to get revenge on his wife, he decided to turn her into a little girl again, and had the foresight of describing the process as an age regression treatment to deal with particularly difficult cases of hysteria. His private journal, where he detailed all the steps of process, sold out as a medical handbook in no time at all, and soon many rich families were sending their rebellious daughters to him in order to be treated'.

 

Dr. Lecter placed the washcloth on Will's belly and rubbed small circles over it.

 

'There was nothing to treat, of course. But after a couple of weeks these daughters were returned to their fathers or husbands meek and docile. And so the treatment was regarded as a great success'.

 

The washcloth ran over his arms and chest, and the smell of lavender and mint wafted to Will's nose. Dr. Lecter continued his tale as he carefully cleaned Will's neck and ears. 

 

'A few decades later, however, the invention of the vibrator made the Mackenzie treatment fall out of fashion. It was far quicker and cheaper to induce a 'hysterical paroxysm' through a pelvic massage than to commit all these women to a mental institution where a long and ardous treatment had to be carried out by several people for many days. Mackenzie advertised in several newspapers that his treatment now included the medical use of the vibrator, but he never enjoyed the same success of his early years'.

 

With the warm washcloth running over his forehead and cheeks the bath came to an end, but Will wanted to know more of the story. What did the treatment consist of? And what happened to Mackenzie's wife, Laura? And why, _why_   was Dr. Lecter applying this treatment on _him?_

 

'I'll prepare your next bottle now, Will' Dr. Lecter said rolling down his sleeves 'I used some cocoa powder today instead of coconut, I thought you would enjoy the change'.

 

Will smiled behind the pacifier gag because he quite liked cocoa. The milk tasted really good this time, and he made sure to nod many times when he finished to let Dr. Lecter know he had very much enjoyed his afternoon bottle.

 

'And' Dr. Lecter smiled presenting him with a plush deer 'I brought you some company'.

 

Will's eyes went wide when he saw the deer. It was small and lovely and Will felt so overjoyed not to be alone anymore that his eyes got wet with tears.

 

'I hope you make good friends with him, Will' Dr. Lecter said nestling the stuffed deer into the crook of his shoulder 'His name is Wilkie'.

 

Will beamed to his new friend, and started to tell Wilkie all about him, asking him questions in his head and imagining the toy's answers. He rested his cheek on the soft fur of the deer and inhaled deeply, lost in a warm, fuzzy feeling of happiness. He was about to thank Dr. Lecter for the present when Will realized he was long gone. The sheet of the crib was tucked around him and the lights of the room were off. Will frowned, as he didn't want to be discourteous, but he made a mental note to thank him -in whatever way he could- when Dr. Lecter appeared again with the next bottle.

 

Until then, Will fell asleep with Wilkie by his side, all his questions about the Mackenzie treatment unimportant and forgotten.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hands up if you want Will to experience a 'hysterical paroxysm' (aka orgasm) in the next chapter. For purely medical reasons, of course... ^^


	8. Chapter 8

'Good morning, dear Will' Dr. Lecter murmured caressing Will's curls softly 'Did you sleep well?'

 

Will yawned drowsily, and he opened his eyes to the familiar sight of Dr. Lecter watching him over the crib barrier. He frowned as he remembered something, and for a panicky moment he looked around in anguish to locate his new friend Wilkie. The plush deer had shifted during his sleep and it was now lying upside down by Will's hip. Will looked at Dr. Lecter pleadingly.

 

 _Please_ , he silently begged.

 

Dr. Lecter picked Wilkie and looked at Will.

 

'We have an important part of the treatment ahead of us today, Will. If you behave properly, I'll give you Wilkie back. Otherwise, I'll take him downstairs with me'.

 

Will shook his head anxiously.

 

_No, please, no, no._

 

'It's up to you, Will' Dr. Lecter said leaving Wilkie on a shelf nearby, high enough for Will to see from his crib 'Are you going to be a good boy?'

 

Will nodded, scared of loosing the toy deer and disappointing Dr. Lecter.

 

'Good' he said pushing a button on the remote control operating the crib. The mattress lifting and the drop-sides of the crib going down meant a diaper change in Will's daily routine, but it wasn't the time for that now. He frowned in confusion as Dr. Lecter unfolded the dreaded stirrups, and then he did something he had never done before. He unbuckled Will's ankle restraints and looked him in the eye.

 

'Put your legs in the stirrups, Will' he ordered.

 

Will swallowed hard. This was the first time since the beginning of the treatment that his legs were free, and he wiggled them happily for a moment. He remembered he had been waiting for an opportunity like this for a long time, but now Will didn't remember _why_. What did he have to do?

 

'Will' Dr. Lecter warned, and Will looked at Wilkie, alone and lost on the shelf. He had to obey. He had to be good.

 

With great effort, Will pulled his right leg up, and after a few attempts, he managed to place his ankle on the metallic stirrup. Dr. Lecter nodded, then waited patiently for Will to do the same with his left leg.

 

'Well done', Dr. Lecter encouraged strapping Will's ankles down with the medical restraints. There was a ratcheting sound then and the stirrups swung up and back, and Will's legs with them, until his knees were nearly over his hips.

 

Will was afraid and looked at Dr. Lecter with barely disguised anxiety, but he simply removed his clean diaper and examined his crotch.

 

'It is as I suspected' he murmured as he softly cupped Will's balls in his hand. Will cried in surprise behind the gag and clutched the mattress tightly.

 

'You're suffering from testicular congestion, Will. The seminal fluid is accumulating and the build-up of sperm will become rather painful in a few hours. We need to perform a thorough prostate stimulation to clear your body of this unwanted vasocongestion'.

 

Will's eyes widened in horror. What did that mean? What was Dr. Lecter going to-?

 

'There's nothing to fear, Will' he continued uncapping a tube of KY jelly 'As I told you yesterday, hysterical paroxysms became a standard procedure in the later years of the Mackenzie treatment. Strictly speaking the term doesn't apply to you, of course, but the idea underlying the procedure is the same'.

 

Dr. Lecter applied a dab of the clear transparent gel to a steel instrument that vaguely resembled a stylized ice cream scoop. It was long and thin, with smooth curves and an angled, round tip.

 

'I'm afraid this is not the best position for a prostate massage, Will. The force of gravity is working against you, so I may need to use manual stimulation to achieve a full release of ejaculate. But you'll feel no pain at all, I promise'.

 

Will panicked as he felt Dr. Lecter's finger spreading some of the cold gel over his hole, and he clenched his muscles in fear.

 

'Will' he said in a patient tone, and his finger stroked his puckered entrance in circles 'You need to relax. If you don't behave we'll go back to the beginning. No Wilkie to keep you company, no night time reading. You'll wear the mittens again and I'll have to consider a painful enema as a punishment. Would you like that?'

 

Will shook his head vigorously.

 

_No, please, don't... I don't want to..._

 

'Relax, Will' Dr. Lecter said pushing the tip of his finger into his little hole 'Take a deep breath for me. Can you do that?'

 

Will squeezed his eyes shut and managed to breathe, and the moment he relaxed he felt the long, bony finger of Dr. Lecter breaching him. Will gasped at the penetration, slick and painless but still uncomfortable. Dr. Lecter moved his finger in circles to stretch him as much as possible, feeling as the strong muscles clenched around his finger stubbornly.

 

'Another deep breath, Will' he instructed, pushing his finger in and out and quickly replacing it with the steel instrument.

 

 _It hurts, it hurts!_   Will groaned behind the gag, because the cold tip was significantly thicker than the finger, and his hole was suddenly stretched to the limit. But Dr. Lecter pushed with a steady pressure, watching with clinical detachment as Will's sphincter adapted to the tip's width until it was fully inserted.

 

 _Stop, please, stop!_   Will sobbed, but the steely tip was now deep inside his body, and Dr. Lecter caressed his thigh soothingly.

 

'Very good, Will' he said skilfully moving the steel wand inside him 'No pain, just pressure. Can you feel it?'

 

Will couldn't really tell. All he knew was that he was ashamed of being naked and splayed wide open in front of Dr. Lecter, who was performing the procedure with medical efficiency, his impassive, stoic face impossible to read. And Will was smarting from the quick, stingy penetration, because he had only done this a few times, and did it show? Did Dr. Lecter somehow know? The cold, hard instrument poking inside him made him feel so vulnerable, yet at the same time strangely safe, and he--

 

Suddenly something happened. A soft and heavy pressure inside him sent a delicious shiver down his spine. Will felt weak all over, and also incredibly aroused. For a moment he thought he needed to pee, but the feeling was somehow different.

 

'That would be your prostate' Dr. Lecter informed as he applied a gentle rhythm with the steel instrument 'It's swollen and congested, so it shouldn't be long until...'

 

He poked insistently and Will let out a low moan, even as a clear drop of fluid dribbled down his cock.

 

'Excellent' Dr. Lecter said with a smile, and continued the massage with an inexorable determination.

 

Will was torn between the building pleasure and the embarrassment of having an erection for Dr. Lecter to see, but he couldn't help it. His cock was straining hard and leaking, and he closed his eyes in mortification.

 

'Let go, Will' Dr. Lecter murmured as he increased the rhythm of the massage.

 

Will felt the urgent need to climax, but he couldn't do it. He was too self-conscious, and scared of letting Dr. Lecter down.

 

'You are doing very well, Will' Dr. Lecter encouraged stroking the inside of his thigh 'I'm so proud of you. Such a good, obedient boy'.

 

Will sobbed and a word formed in his head. _Daddy_. He didn't know where it came from or what it meant, but it gave him a sense of comfort and safety.

 

'So beautiful' Dr. Lecter said wrapping the fingers of his other hand around Will's cock 'So perfect'.

 

Will let out a choked gasp and his hips pushed up involuntarily. The feeling of Dr. Lecter's hand was unlike anything he had ever felt, so similar to his own touch, yet so different. He pressed and squeezed at all the right places, and it almost felt as if he knew his body better than Will did. Dr. Lecter started to pump his cock in a rhythmic motion, not too fast and not too low, a clinical manual stimulation that drove Will wild with pleasure.

 

 _Daddy, daddy_... Will chanted in his head, until he couldn't take it anymore and he came clenching his teeth and balling his fists. Spurt after spurt of semen shot from his cock and splashed over his naked belly, and at the same time his tight hole spasmed wildly around the steely wand, what made Will cry from pleasure behind his pacifier gag.

 

He was panting and sniffing when it was all over, and when he opened his eyes a tear rolled down his cheek from the effort. Dr. Lecter was cleaning the ejaculate with a warm washcloth, all the while murmuring sweet nothings that Will couldn't really understand.

 

Will felt a sudden urge to hug his daddy, to be held and comforted. He didn't know where this need came, but the intensity of the emotion was overwhelming. Meanwhile Dr. Lecter unbuckled the ankle restraints and Will's legs rested free on the crib again.

 

'You've made me very proud, Will' Dr. Lecter said caressing his cheek, and Will leant into the touch, anxious to let him know how much he needed him 'As a reward, there will be no more ankle restraints from now on'.

 

Will was overjoyed to hear the news, and more tears came to his eyes when Wilkie returned to the crook of his shoulder. He was so exhausted, and grateful, and happy, that he fell into a post-orgasmic sleep while Dr. Lecter was still in the room.

 

'Three days' he said tousling Will's hair softly 'Three days and you're completely mine'.

 

Dr. Lecter smiled and lifted the washcloth to his nose. He inhaled deeply and tasted Will's salty ejaculate. Satisfied with the exquisite taste, he lay a chaste kiss on Will's forehead and left him to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One or two more chapters and this tale will come to an end... ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Will woke up in a clean, thick diaper. It was odd, but he started to like the feeling quite a bit. Like he felt safe and protected at some deep, unconscious level. And he couldn't understand how he had managed without one for so long.

 

Wilkie was sitting on the pillow, and Will smiled warmly at him.  

 

 _Hey, buddy,_ he murmured, and the toy deer looked at him with his black, beaded eyes.

 

_We have nothing to do in all day. Isn't it wonderful?_

 

Will was positive Wilkie nodded his head, and he curled up under the sheet cozily.

 

He was ready to fall sleep again.

 

\---

 

Will's routine continued like clockwork. His bottles now tasted of coconut, cocoa or vanilla depending on the time of the day, and Will drank until the very last drop to make daddy proud.

 

Of course he knew Dr. Lecter was not his real daddy, but he wanted him to be. He bathed Will with care and affection, humming to himself and sometimes muttering in a foreign language. And at nights he spent at least an hour reading _Great Expectations_ aloud, patiently going through the chapters and using a different tone for the various characters. Will's best time of the day was precisely that, when he fell asleep lulled by his daddy's soft voice.

 

There were still difficult moments in his day, of course. Will loved the sense of security the diaper provided, but he always cried when he soiled it and daddy had to change it. But little by little Will realized it was all normal. Just a natural process, as daddy used to say.

 

The most embarrassing moment was early in the morning, though. That's when daddy arrived for the daily prostate stimulation, and Will got always so hard. But he couldn't really help it. Daddy touched him so knowingly, and he penetrated Will so skilfully with the steel wand that Will was usually done in a couple of minutes. That didn't seem to bother daddy too much, though. On the contrary. Dr. Lecter always said how proud he was of Will's thick and copious ejaculate, and of his quick response to the stimulation. As a matter of fact, he promised he would use a bigger wand in the future, as Will had grown used to this one very rapidly.

 

And in that part of his mind he had learnt to ignore, Will realized he loved the idea.

 

\---

 

'We are now entering the final phase of the Mackenzie Treatment' Dr. Lecter announced one afternoon after Will's cocoa bottle 'There will be some changes, and a surprise this evening'.

 

Will frowned.

 

_A surprise?_

 

He was wondering what it would be when Dr. Lecter unbuckled his wrists restraints and took them away. Will was overjoyed with the change, as now his hands were free and that meant he could hug Wilkie better. Daddy introduced a waist restraint, though, a sturdy leather belt that he fastened around Will's middle comfortably. Will understood. It was for his own safety. And he liked the waist restraint, it wasn't too tight or too loose and he could shift position in the crib easily.

 

 _Thank you, daddy_ , he thought with a beaming smile.

 

'Take a nap now' Dr. Lecter suggested 'I have things to do in my office, but I'll come back in a couple of hours'.

 

Will nodded. It made him proud that daddy worked so hard for him. He would show him what a good boy he was by obeying him in everything. So, he closed his eyes and pulled the deer toy close to his chest. Daddy kissed his forehead then, and clicked the lights off.

 

Will was asleep before he left the bedroom.

 

\---

 

The blue plastic dish and matching spoon made Will frown. The dish was divided in three sections, and each had a different kind of purée. Orange. White. And something green. Dr. Lecter unbuckled a notch in Will's waist restraint and pulled the drop-sides of the crib down.

 

'Sit up, Will. It's time for your dinner'.

 

Will blinked confused, and for a moment he didn't know what to do. Was this the surprise daddy had talked about before? He watched as Dr. Lecter pulled a chair to sit by his side, and after a little hesitation, Will sat up slowly, gingerly, feeling a dull ache on his lower back as he did so.

 

'And now...'

 

Daddy's hands reached behind Will's head and he unfastened his pacifier gag. Will spat it out carefully, missing the heavy, solid presence in his mouth the moment it was gone.

 

'Good' Dr. Lecter said filling the spoon with white purée 'I hope you like it'.

 

He lifted the spoon to Will's lips, but Will was lost in thought. He dimly remembered wanting an opportunity like this to do something -scream?- but it didn't make sense. Why would he want to scream at daddy?

 

'Will' Dr. Lecter warned 'Your dinner is getting cold'.

 

But Will only frowned deeper.

 

'I don't understand, daddy' he whispered.

 

Only a slight twitch betrayed Hannibal's composure when he heard the word _daddy_.

 

'I know you like the bottles, Will' he said in a tone that revealed nothing of the satisfaction he felt 'And you'll still get them. But this is the final part of the treatment and-'

 

'But I don't want it to be over' Will interrupted with a pout.

 

Hannibal reached out to caress Willl's cheek.

 

'The treatment is coming to an end, Will. But you new life is just beginning'.

 

He pressed the spoon to Will's lips again and this time he opened his mouth obediently.

 

'Very good' Dr. Lecter praised, and prepared a spoonful of the orange purée next.

 

It felt odd to be chewing -well, this was not really _chewing_ \- and Will couldn't say he liked it. He preferred to suck the milk through the pacifier, it was easier and gave him a sense of comfort he now missed. So he bit on the spoon instead, wanting to keep it in his mouth as long as possible.

 

'Will' Dr. Lecter warned 'Don't do that'.

 

Will let the spoon go and ate all the purées, but he was clearly upset by the end of the dinner, and even more so when daddy left without giving him his pacifier back. Will tumbled and tossed in the crib anxiously, he missed the pacifier so badly that he started to chew on his lips, but it wasn't the same. He was desperately looking for something to soothe him when all of a sudden it hit him, and he stuck his thumb into his mouth.

 

 _Yes_.

 

Will sucked on his thumb feverishly, and after a little while he finally calmed down. When Dr. Lecter returned later to check on him before retiring for the night, he found Will sleeping while rhythmically sucking on his thumb.

 

And it was such a beautiful image that Hannibal couldn't help a proud smile of contentment.

 

\---

 

**A week later**

 

 

Hannibal walked into his office and half-way to his desk something suddenly cracked under his foot. He stopped and looked down to find one of Will's toy mini cars, now broken beyond repair.

 

'Will' he called to the empty room 'How many times have I told you not to take your toys out of the playpen?'

 

Hannibal looked around and saw Will sticking his head from under his desk, then hiding again quickly. He sauntered in that direction and sat down in his office chair.

 

'Will' he said caressing his wild curls 'I can't play hide and seek with you now, I have work to do'.

 

Will pouted behind his new pacifier, which was now always attached to his tee with a little chain.

 

'Go play with Wilkie and the rest of your toys, and then we'll have lunch'.

 

Hannibal walked to the playpen nearby and opened the door, and after a long moment Will reluctantly left his favourite hiding place. He crawled on his hands and knees to the playpen, disappointed and sad that daddy couldn't play with him. He looked at him one last time with pleading eyes, but Dr. Lecter shook his head.

 

'Be a good boy now, Will' he said locking the playpen and going back to his desk. Half-way through his letter to Jack Crawford, Hannibal looked up as Will giggled happily. He had made a little tower with the soft blocks of the playpen, and was showing it to all his toys. Hannibal smiled warmly, and finished his recommendation that Will's sick leave be extended over a period of six months under his care.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... and that's all folks! It's been quite a ride, and I'd like to thank you ALL for your support while I was writing this story- you're the best there's ever been! :D And before you ask, I don't think there will be a second part to this, I'm completely exhausted! I hope you liked the story, though- and my special thanks to the OP who prompted this at the hannibalkinkmeme. It's been a pleasure to write this! ^^
> 
> EDIT - OK, *one* more chapter with Will being punished... ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, guys. The story officially ended in the last chapter, but since some of you wanted to see Will punished, I decided to add this epilogue. I love it how we all love Will so much ;)))

Hannibal returned home earlier than expected after his meeting with Jack and Alana. They had both been shocked to know that Will had taken a voluntarily leave of six months to address his health issues under Dr. Lecter's care, but once the initial surprise had worn off, they were very happy to learn that Will had finally taken a pro-active attitude regarding his empathy disorder.

 

'The program works pretty much like the Witness Protection Program' Dr. Lecter explained 'It has been carefully designed for patients struggling with severe adrenal fatigue caused by an inordinate amount of stress. Will won't be committed anywhere, but he will be relocated to an unspecified location where he can start from scratch, so to speak. He will be under constant supervision by mental care professionals and a personal psychiatrist, in this case, myself. As the weeks go by and the intense psychological therapy advances, he'll be slowly re-introduced to his previous life, until he can function normally again in all his daily activities'.

 

Of course, Jack wasn't too happy to hear there would be no way of contacting Will during the next six months, either by telephone or email, but Hannibal convinced him a premature contact would jeopardize Will's treatment. And Alana agreed.

 

Hannibal chuckled as he took his coat off when he got home. This was the first time that he had left Will alone for so long, and was curious to see what he had been doing. He had given him _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ , _20,000 Leagues Under the Sea_ and _Treasure Island_ , and he half-expected to find Will reading some of its passages to his dear plush toy.

 

But nothing had prepared Hannibal to find what he did when he entered his office. There was a pile of cushions in the middle of the room- the cushions from his therapy chairs, and from his exquisite blue French sofa. Will had built a fort with them, which he had surrounded with some of Hannibal's statuettes and antique pieces. The iron cast stag. The Grecian urns featuring Oedipus and the Sphynx and Orpheus playing the lyre. The female kabuki mask from 1615. And the wooden yellow horse by the entrance, which Hannibal had strictly forbidden Will to play with.

 

'To arms!' Will's voice came from inside the fort, followed by some struggling and a shrill laughter.

 

'William' Hannibal called livid with anger.

 

The laughter suddenly ended, and it was followed by some low whispering. When Will stuck his head out of the fort, his mouth was dirty with chocolate. There were some stains on his tee as well, and a few drops had fallen on the open pages of _20,000 Leagues Under the Sea_.

 

'Da-ddy?' Will asked in a shivery voice 'I thought you were coming late today?'

 

A muscle twitched on Hannibal's jaw as he clenched his teeth.

 

'Get out. Now'.

 

Will crawled out of the fort on his hands and knees and stood awkwardly in the middle of the office.

 

'I-I'm s-sorry' he muttered lowering his head.

 

Hannibal considered him from head to toe.

 

'No, you're not. But you will be. Go stand in the corner while I think of a proper punishment for you'.

 

'But- but-' Will's head shot up, his eyes wide in fear. Daddy had never punished him before, and suddenly he was very much scared. Will wanted to explain that he had built the cushion fort because his playpen was boring, and that he didn't want to break anything. But daddy's impassive face brooked no argument, and so Will went to the nearest corner and stuck his thumb into his mouth.

 

 _I'm sorry_ , he thought over and over again, all the while wondering what daddy would be doing behind him. He tried to turn his head around to find out, but he didn't go very far.

 

'Nose on the wall' Dr. Lecter ordered.

 

Will swallowed hard and obeyed. He had never heard daddy speak in such a cold tone, and knew he was in trouble. Would it help to say it had been Wilkie's idea? Probably not.

 

Will placed his nose on the wall and closed his eyes. He couldn't suck his thumb like this, and so he started to get restless. His pacifier hung from the little chain attached to his tee, but he didn't dare to get it. Daddy would notice, and he would probably get angrier.

 

Just as if he had heard Will's thoughts or known his intentions, Dr. Lecter spoke.

 

'Hands behind your back, Will. Where I can see them'.

 

Will obeyed quickly. Maybe if he was a good boy daddy would think twice about his punishment? He could hear him moving around the office tidying everything up. He put all the antique objects back on their shelves, and then rolled the little wooden horse to its place by the door.

 

Then suddenly there was only silence. Will couldn't tell if daddy was still in the office, but he was too afraid to turn around. Maybe he had gone upstairs? To the kitchen? Will started to chew on his bottom lip as the long minutes stretched by and nothing happened. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other and clasped his hands tighter. The sense of uncertainty was so unnerving that he pressed his thighs together to feel the comfort of the diaper, but that only helped a little. Will started to sweat, and suddenly a horrible idea wormed its way into his head. Daddy was so angry that he had abandoned him. That's why Will was on the corner, alone and ignored. A knot twisted in Will's stomach as the idea grew heavier and nastier in his brain. What would happen to him now? Daddy was always there, looking after him and if he left-- if he didn't love Will anymore-- if he had abandoned--

 

Will started to sob, and soon he was crying in silence. He wanted to say how sorry he was so badly, and ask for forgiveness, if only he was given a chance then--

 

'Will'.

 

He froze on the spot, and turned around without thinking. Daddy was sitting on his desk chair.

 

'Your ten minutes are over. Come here'.

 

Will sniffled and dried his tears with the back of his hand. He dragged his feet until he was in front of daddy's desk, his head bowed and eyes glued to the carpet.

 

'I'm- so-' Will hiccupped 'So sorry'.

 

Hannibal cocked his head, his face impossible to read.

 

'Is there something you'd like to tell me?'

 

Will nodded. He wanted to say many things, but he didn't know where to start.

 

'I'm sorry I...' he began, then stopped. Hannibal waited patiently for him to continue.

 

'I'm sorry because I misbehaved' Will said at last 'I took your things without permission, and... I didn't break anything. I just needed... needed guardians for my fort. I thought the Kabuki mask would scare intruders away, and Wilkie said the stag was our family emblem'.

 

Hannibal nodded.

 

'Anything else?'

 

'Emm...' Will wrung out his hands nervously 'I'm sorry because I... I disappointed you. You told me not to play with the wooden horse and I did. I'm very sorry. Are you mad at me?' he whispered almost inaudibly.

 

'No, Will' Hannibal said with a sigh 'You are forgiven for that mischief'.

 

Will smiled and his face beamed with relief. He clung to Dr. Lecter's neck and hugged him fiercely, muttering _Thank you_ over and over again.

 

Hannibal hugged Will back, and after a while he lay a kiss on his forehead.

 

'Promise me you'll never do it again'.

 

'I promise, daddy' Will solemnly said 'Can I go to my playpen now?'

 

Something changed in Hannibal's face then, and Will felt very uneasy all of a sudden.

 

'There are a few things we still need to address, Will. You went to the kitchen without my permission. You opened the freezer and stole the chocolate ice-cream I had prepared for tomorrow. You ate a bit, got tired and then you stained yourself, the carpet and my first edition of _20,000 Leagues Under the Sea_ '.

 

Will's stomach lurched in fear, and his bottom lip started to quiver.

 

'Were you hungry, Will?'

 

Will lowered his eyes and shook his head.

 

'Was Wilkie hungry?'

 

Another shake of his head.

 

'Then why did you do it?'

 

Will blushed and shrugged lightly.

 

'It was.. an... accident?' he tried lamely, and the lie sounded horrible even to his own ears.

 

The truth was that Will knew very well why he had done it. Because it was forbidden, and because the temptation was impossible to resist. The kitchen was strictly off-limits, daddy said there were many sharp objects and Will must not go in there. But Will had sneaked into the kitchen nonetheless, walking on tiptoes and opening all of daddy's drawers and cupboards open. Then he had poked around the fridge, wrinkling his nose and _eeewwing_ at all the offal in the tightly sealed containers. And when he inspected the freezer and saw the ice-cream... Will was positive he wouldn't get caught, daddy was coming late today, and--

 

'You've been very naughty, Will' Dr. Lecter said 'And you need to be punished'.

 

Daddy patted his lap then, and Will felt a sudden icy knot in his stomach.

 

'But- but-' he stammered 'I won't do it again, I promise!'

 

'Of course not. But you must learn your lesson'.

 

'But, daddy, I- I--'

 

'William' Dr. Lecter warned 'Come here'.

 

Will's heart beat in trepidation as he approached daddy's lap. He was wearing the checked woollen suit, and the fine material felt strangely coarse under him. Will positioned himself awkwardly, then felt as daddy snaked his hands around his waist.

 

'Lift your bottom, Will' he said, and Will tried to comply the best he could. He shouldn't have done it, because daddy then unfastened his diaper, leaving Will naked and exposed.

 

'No, daddy' Will begged, but the diaper was already gone. Will fretted nervously, he was so used to it now that he couldn't spend a minute without it. The thickly padded diaper meant safety, but now he was vulnerable and--

 

'Ow!' Will gasped when the daddy's strong hand landed squarely on his bare bottom. He struggled and kicked to get away, but daddy used his other hand to keep him still.

 

'I'm very sor-' Will tried again, but the next blow came pretty hard, and the next, and daddy established a constant rhythm of open-palm spanks that made Will's eyes tear up. 

 

'Stop, daddy, please' Will whimpered trying to wriggle off his lap, but he only got a punishing blow on the top of his thighs for his effort.

 

'Stay still, William' Dr. Lecter ordered, and with the next blow Will started to cry. It stung, and hurt, but the spanking continued relentlessly, over and over until Will's bottom was red and sore.

 

Hannibal stopped then, and stroked Will's heated skin with a gentle caress.

 

'Have you been a bad boy, Will?'

 

Will nodded.

 

'Y-yes' a hicup 'Yes, daddy'.

 

'Will you go into the kitchen again?'

 

'No I won't I promise' he sobbed, and Dr. Lecter nodded.

 

'Let this be a lesson to you' he said, and delivered ten more extra blows, hard and unforgiving on Will's already sore bottom. Will cried out in shock and pain, and when the spanking finally finished he was shaking badly, ashamed and repentant of having disobeyed his daddy so much.

 

Hannibal stroked Will's exposed buttocks again, very softly and gently to soothe the sting away. He continued like that for some time, rubbing the burning skin with tender caresses until Will's sobs and whimpers subsided.

 

'Get up now, Will' he murmured 'We'll go upstairs to get you ready for the night'.

 

But Will didn't want to leave his daddy's lap, now that everything was over he wanted to spend more time like that, feeling the gentle caresses and his soft humming. But he knew he had to obey, so he got to his feet at last.

 

'I'm very sorry' he whispered once more, just to make sure daddy knew. Dr. Lecter smiled and cleaned Will's tear stained face with his handkerchief.

 

'I know, Will. Now, let's go upstairs and-'

 

'Can I sleep with you tonight?' he blurted out. It was a rare treat, but he tried nonetheless. He had moved from the crib to a trundle bed with a rail, but on some nights, after a particularly dreadful nightmare, daddy let him sleep in his bed.

 

'Just this night' Hannibal relented, and Will hugged him again.

 

'You're the best daddy in the world' he beamed, the pain of the spanking momentarily forgotten.

 

Dr. Lecter smiled warmly and urged- 'Let's go'.

 

They climbed up the stairs to the master bedroom, and Hannibal retrieved a fresh diaper and a jar of cream from a mahogany chest of drawers. Will knew the routine already, so the stirrups were no longer necessary.

 

'On your stomach first, Will' Dr. Lecter instructed, and Will lay down on the bed readily. He liked the maroon sheets and pillows very much, they were freshly pressed and crisp and smelled of daddy.

 

Hannibal took a dab of cream from the jar and rubbed it soothingly on Will's red bottom.

 

'It hurts' Will pouted.

 

'I would hope so' Hannibal replied with a tiny smirk 'You've been a very naughty boy'.

 

Will hissed as the fresh diaper touched his very sore bottom, but he had missed this sense of safety so much that he relaxed in the familiar routine. Daddy then helped him with his pyjamas, and he slid under the bed sheets happily.

 

Will was already sucking on his thumb when Hannibal emerged from his walk-in closet. He had only taken off his coat and shoes, as he had still things to do downstairs, but he would stay with Will until he fell asleep.

 

When Will felt the mattress dipping behind him he cuddled up to Dr. Lecter, seeking his warmth and strength and protection.

 

'Good night, dear Will'.

 

'Good night, daddy' he drowsily replied.

 

And as he inhaled Will's soft, wild curls, Dr. Lecter allowed himself a triumphant smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! I hope you enjoyed the story! :D


End file.
